Healer
by Dancer Of Midnight
Summary: Raven is a healer.When her beloved village is demolished she sets out to become the new doctor of the royal palace.Raven falls into a forbidden love with the prince and things take a turn for the worse.Will she follow her heart or let it go?reveiw,read
1. Chapter 1

It all started with the bombings.I was but a little girl when they started and they still go on though it has been 8 mother and i live beneath a bridge where many villagers take and water is scarce but the villagers are accusomed to it.  
>I'm Raven.I am going to tell you the story of me and my people and how we survived world war 3.<p>"Come on Raven get up"my mother shook my shoulders.<br>Grunting i squirmed out of bed and sheilded my eyes from the handed me a pail,"go fetch water and food before the bombs start and be careful mind you".  
>I meekly nodded and trudged off to the woods where many other children were headed. Lily skipped up behind me and peered into my eyes,gold meeting black."Moody,"she comments and i momentarily glance tares her black eyes away and starts a stream of chatter.I half listen while i gather food and water for the day continuesly glancing at the sun so i might know what time it frowns at me with a worried face,"are you alright" she questions."Fine,just a little tired thats all." She seems satisfied with the answer,going back to picking some berries for her family.I pick medical herbs in the sweet silence and look up at the sun."Time to go"I announce and we walk back through the charred feilds to our sturdy and important women sit in a and i respectfully bowed to them as we widows sit outside and knit.I leave my friend to round up my mother.I find her in the center of the group in her black dress and kindly lead her is a real softy she acts all tough but when she joins the poor widows in their mourning she just goes numb.I lay mother on our bed to go treat the villagers wounds and complains of a stomache ache and lil' betsy whimpers of make no comment but sit there silently as i tend to yet more tell stories of how they know their sons or husbands <p>


	2. Chapter 2

authors note:this story is like ravens actually telling someone the this story may speed along fast because i'm writing like well yah,enjoy;

After i had shown off my dress i finally realized that the bombs had not yet fallen.I crawled over to the door and looked outside at the black dots circled above and did impressive acrobatics.I grimaced,the pilots that brought our doom were doing a little show for their were what you might call a ago when the war started the Chinese needed a place to show off their bombs and test them.  
>They would take pictures of us to show off and only bombed us because they wanted was no real reason except we were indian and we were to be considered to be a warning to the other countries.I growled low in my throat and backed into the shelter.I dug up my diary and wrote about the bridge home.<p>

DEAR DIARY,  
>my home is very the bridge we made walls and rooms out of room has 1 bed,a bookcase,a nightstand,a table and a bureau(all bamboo).When we awake each morning the children of the village go off to gather food and water,the widows mourn,and the council the women cook and clean while the kids play or do jobs of the town,like i am the all go back to our rooms and go beneath into the underground cavern while the bombs drop.1 hour after the last bomb falls we emerge from the cavern and have bite to we bed down and between the bombs friends hang out and off to lighten the i never talk i love to listen to my friends<p>

I stop and chew on my of a sudden the bomb alarm goes off and i tug on the door to the won't budge!Panic surges through my vains and i realize that none of the other people could get in either.I pulled and pulled tears streaming down my face.  
>The first bomb flew down and hit the debri stung my rough bamboo of the door bit into my hands,digging into the soft covers the handle of the air rushes to greet me as the door swings open.I duck inside the cellar,pressing aginst warm bodies of villagers.I fold myself into a ball,hiding,pretending that i'm i know i never will be.<p>

3 DAYS LATER

I make my morning herbs sit in my bag though they can do little to treat the grostesque wounds of the council meets in private almost every hour of the day now,almost never coming discuss the doors,the new bombs,food,shelter,even yellow fever which now rampages through camp.I see kind people who now have yellow eyes and are desperately sick,kind people who don't deserve this.I talk to sally about life,  
>and laughs and says that one day all our dreams will come true someday.<br>Her dreams never come true and nor do mine.


End file.
